Zmechanizowane Grupy Szybkiego Reagowania
"Jak się walczy z kimś kto stawia opór to już nie jest tak fajnie, co?" Zmechanizowane grupy szybkiego reagowania – organizacja paramilitarna operująca na terenach Federacji. Posiada charakter milicji ochotniczej, a jej celem jest jak najskuteczniejsze zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa mieszkańcom Federacji. Jest podzielona na cztery doktryny militarne specjalizujące się, kolejno, w walce chemicznej, biologicznej, psychologicznej i bezpośredniej. "WpErj6fcckg" Historia Idea stojąca za stworzeniem ZGSR’ów narodziła się w głowie porucznika Antoniego Rodionycza – jednego z pierwszych żołnierzy, którzy przyczynili się do powstania Federacji. Rodionycz stracił w walce obie nogi w czasie Insurekcji Malone'a. W czasie swojej rehabilitacji dużo myślał nad strukturami wojsk swojego państwa i jedna rzecz spędzała mu sen z powiek. Mianowicie, większość sił Federacji uwikłana była w podbój Kraju, a pozostałe zostały zgarnizonowane na stosunkowo małym obszarze. Potem sprawę tą jeszcze bardziej skomplikowało powstanie Linii Cere i uieszczenie tam olbrzymich sił. Oznaczało to, że w razie wystąpienia jakiegoś poważnego niebezpieczeństwa w oddalonych od głównych aglomeracji miejskich obszarach, na pomoc trzeba było czego dosyć długo. W skrajnie niebezpiecznym i nieprzewidywalnym środowisku jakim był Kraj, taka sytuacja nie mogła mieć prawa bytu. Porucznik, kiedy tylko opuścił ośrodek rehabilitacyjny, rozpoczął próby przekonania władz do swojego pomysłu. Nie napotykał jednak żadnego poparcia. Władze kontrargumentowały ten plan np. istnieniem 227 Batalionu i Ośmiorakiej ścieżki oraz dobrym wyposażaniem sił policji. W natłoku tych negatywnych podejść Rodionycz zrezygnował z wizji regularnej jednostki, na rzecz regularnej milicji. Jednakże i ten pomysł nie przekonał elit. Pomoc przyszła z sektora prywatnego. Wsparcie finansowe zapewnił Karl Speer – potentat przemysłu zbrojeniowego Federacji. Wsparł ideę stworzenia ZGSR’ów z powodów osobistych. W listopadzie 2012stego, kiedy przebywał na służbowej delegacji, willę w której mieszkał z żoną i dwójką dzieci zaatakowała grupa elfich i orkowych terrorystów. Pomoc przyszła dopiero po 45 minutach, kiedy wszyscy domownicy już nie żyli. Karl po tym wydarzeniu na tydzień zamknął się w swoim biurze w Metropolii nie dając znaku życia. Po tym tygodniu zdeponował ¾ swoich prywatnych oszczędności z wszelakich kont bankowych i udał się z nimi do Rodionycza. Stworzenie ZGSR’ów było już tylko kwestią czasu. Pod koniec grudnia zaczęły się pierwsze problemy. Mimo iż ochotników, chcących obronić swoich bliskich przed zagrożeniami ze strony nie-ludzi (szczególnie jeśli jakiś członek rodziny zginął już z ich rąk lub szponów), nie brakowało, to problematyczne stały się podziały między nimi. Większość rekrutów podzieliła się na dwa obozy – narwanych, fanatycznych i żadnych krwi „Wojennistów” i ponurych, sadystycznych i ceniących chłodne podejście do sprawy „Śmiercionośnych”. Do tego dochodziły dwie inne sprawy – propozycja przyjaciela Rodionycza, Doktora A. Schradera, by nowo utworzona jednostka przetestowała jego eksperymentalną broń biologiczną oraz możliwość wykorzystania dużych ilości broni chemicznej produkowanej kiedyś przez firmę Speer’a i wycofanej z użycia. Tym razem z pomocą przyszło państwo. Władze Federacji widząc w jak dobrą stronę zmierza nowo utworzona organizacja postanowiły porzucić swe wcześniejsze uprzedzenia i wsparły ją finansowo oraz zapewniając najlepszych dostępnych instruktorów wojskowych. Z tymi środkami Rodionycz i Speer zdecydowali się podzielić rekrutów na cztery szkoły – Wojnę, Śmierć, Głód i Zarazę. Do lutego 2013stego sformowane zostały po jednej kompani na szkołę.thumb|172px|Pierwszy pluton Wojny Jeszcze w tym samym miesiącu rozpoczęły swoją działalność, a sukcesy jakie zaczęły odnosić zapewniły napływ kolejnych funduszy, który pozwolił machinie rekrutacyjnej osiągnąć pełne obroty. Do lipca 2016 w szeregi ZGSR wstąpiło wiele tysięcy ludzi. Chociaż dokładne liczby nie są szeroko udostępnione, to szacuje się, że na każdą szkołę przypada co najmniej 100 tys. członków. Mimo posiadania znacznych sił ZGSRy uważają swoją misję za niewypełnioną. Dzieje się gdyż, zamiast faktycznie chronić wszystkie, nawet najmniejsze, skupiska ludzkie, są najczęściej przydzielani do rejonów zapalnych. Organizacja Najmniejszą jednostką operacyjną ZGSRów jest drużyna złożona z załóg dwóch pojazdów transportowych. Na załogę drużynę składają się dowódca, łącznościowiec, dwóch sanitariuszy i od sześciu do dziesięciu piechurów (kierowca i strzelec pojazdu nie są w to wliczani). Następną jednostką jest pluton składający się z trzech drużyn. Dwa plutony tworzą kompanię. Rzadko zdarza się by potrzebna była większa siła. Łańcuch dowodzenia w plutonach i kompaniach jest ustalany przez wchodzących w ich skład oficerów, przed rozpoczęciem działań. Jednostki opancerzone są dzielone na drużyny pancerne po dwa czołgi i plutony pancerne po pięć drużyn. Większość drużyn jest rozmieszczona w mobilnych patrolach, zabezpieczając tym samym duże połacie terenu. Na terenach najczęściej nawiedzanych przez wszelakie niebezpieczeństwa ustanowione zostają stałe posterunki. Do tego dochodzi wielu członków zameldowanych w swoich rodzinnych miejscowościach, tworzących tam tak zwane remizy, którzy są gotowi walczyć w swojej okolicy. ZGSRy używają podziału administracyjnego dzieląc strzeżone tereny na okręgi. Zazwyczaj na jeden okręg przypada jedna kompania jednej szkoły, chociaż w najbardziej niebezpiecznych okręgach umieszczone są o wiele liczniejsze siły mieszane. Obszar okręgu wyznacza się wedle liczby ludności go zamieszkującej i ilości obiektów strategicznych. Bezpośrednie dowództwo nad szkołami sprawują ich marszałkowie, wybierani spośród wysokich rangą oficerów, którzy odznaczyli się bohaterskimi czynami. Na każdą szkołę przypada tylko jeden marszałek naraz. W razie zagrożenia prośba o pomoc jest wysyłana przez lokalne oddziały policji lub ZGSRowców drogą radiową, na falach dostępnych dla wszystkich drużyn. Najbliższe drużyny odpowiadają na wezwania z pominięciem potwierdzenia ze sztabu, w celu skrócenia czasu reakcji. W razie wystąpienia zakłóceń w komunikacji, w większości miejscowości stacjonuje dwóch posłańców na motorach. Ostatnią drogą wzywania pomocy są flary sygnałowe. Wyposażenie ZGSR pod względem wyposażenia dzieli się na dwie grupy - liczne, acz wyposażone w gorszy sprzęt już wycofany z wyposażenia Batalionów, jednostki stanowiące trzon organizacji, oraz bardzo dobrze wyekwipowane jednostki specjalne, które mogą dorównać Batalionom, a w niektórych aspektach nawet je przewyższać. Oprócz tego, na potrzebę ZGSR zaprojektowano wiele dedykowanego wyposażenia, jak np. pojazdy i pancerze piechoty. Trzeba również wspomnieć o koniu pociągowym całej organizacji - Bojowym transporterze piechoty wz."Góral". Maszyna ta znajduje się na wyposażeniu niemalże każdej załogi i jest w wielu przypadkach modyfikowany do indywidualnych potrzeb. Modyfikacje obejmują niemalże wszystko, poczynając od głównego uzbrojenia, którym mogą być podwójnie sprzężone cekaemy kalibru 14,5mm, działko automatyczne 43mm, krótko lufowa armata 88mm, czy miotacze płomieni/chemikaliów, a kończąc na taranach, systemach stawiania/rozminowywania pól minowych, czy systemach autodestrukcji. Każdy taki pojazd jest na swój sposób unikalny. Mentalność Wszystkie szkoły poza Śmiercią charakteryzują się dużą fanatycznością swoich żołnierzy. Dzieje się tak gdyż, 90% ZGSRowców pochodzi z rodzin w których ktoś zginął z rąk (lub szponów/kłów) nieludzi i dla żołnierzy cała ta walka jest sprawą niemal osobistą. Najsilniej jest to przedstawione u Wojennistów, którzy częstokroć dążą do walki wręcz, byleby tylko spojrzeć w oczy swojemu wrogowi, nieważne jakby przerażającą kreaturą nie był. Ponadto większość pojazdów wyposażona jest w materiały wybuchowe umożliwiające autodestrukcję, co w przypadku Zarazy i Głodu ma dodatkowe efekty w postaci wpuszczenia do powietrza różnych zabójczych substancji. Oddziały Śmierci wyłamują się z tej reguły, gdyż wstępuje do nich najwięcej kryminalistów, cyników, sadystów i ateistów. Jednakże nawet oni są gotowi poświecić swoje życie, bowiem za sprawę ochrony swoich rodzin, zemsty lub ochrony innych ludzi przed tym co im się przydarzyło, wszyscy ZGSRowcy są w stanie zatrzymać nieludzi każdym możliwym sposobem, nawet jeśli oznacza to pewną śmierć. Ich wola walki wynika również z chęci udowodnienia, że są czymś więcej niż mięsem armatnim, za które są częstokroć postrzegani. Wielokrotnie dochodziło jednak do niesmaków na linii Śmierć – reszta obozów. Dzieje się tak z powodu Śmiecioniośnych, którzy często drwią z fanatyzmu pozostałych żołnierzy. Z tego powodu rzadko udzielają sobie wsparcia. Robią to tylko w wyjątkowo groźnych sytuacjach. Szkoły *Ta część była została stworzona przy pomocy użytkownika Derta forse. Wojna „Te plugawe monstra brutalnie zabiły mi cała rodzine, ja w zemście zmiażdżę czaszkę każdego nieczłowieka jakiego schwytam.” ''Najliczniejsza, najbardziej fanatyczna i najlepiej spełniająca swoje zadanie szkoła. Specjalizują się w walce bezpośredniej. Jej członkowie nazywania są Wojennistami, Krwaworękimi lub Krwiopijcami. ''Piechota i pojazdy krwiopijców posiadają lepsze opancerzenie i większe zapasy amunicji, które jednakże ograniczają ich mobilność. W czasie walki na otwartym terenie przygniatają wroga seriami z broni automatycznej w tym samym czasie maszerując prosto na niego. Dążą do walki na jak najkrótszym dystansie, gdyż wtedy osiągają największą przewagę zapewnioną przez szybkostrzelne karabiny znajdujące się na ich wyposażeniu. Pomniejsze taktyki przez nich stosowane charakteryzują się brutalnością i bezpośredniością. Ich wola walki i morale stały się niemalże legendą, która budzi strach w sercach każdych w miarę inteligentnych nieludzi. Wrogowie krwaworękich muszą się zawsze liczyć z tym, że żołnierze będą walczyć, w obronie cywili, do ostatniej kropli krwi, a ranieni prędzej wysadzą się w powietrze wraz z przeciwnikiem, niż pozwolą mu przedrzeć się do swoich towarzyszy lub bezbronnych ludzi. Takie zachowanie przejawia się szczególnie u weteranów, którzy czasem noszą nawet pas szahida. '''Charakterystyczne wyposażenie i jednostki': Transportery z otwartym przedziałem bojowym '''- modyfikacja ta jest spotykana tylko i wyłącznie w tej szkole, pozwala na szybszy desant załogi, prowadzenie ostrzału w trakcie jazdy, czy montaż broni zespołowej. '''Spartanie – zdyscyplinowane drużyny wyposażone w CPBF TK/RO/2LSZ gotowe poświecić swoje życie, by ochraniać swoich lżej opancerzonych towarzyszy lub kupić im czas.W czasie natarć osłaniają pozostałe drużyny maszerując na przedzie , ramię przy ramieniu i „przechwytując” wszystkie pociski. W razie porażki z dumą będą osłaniać odwrót pozostałych żołnierzy, często przypłacając to życiem. Dzicy – najbardziej agresywni żołnierze, których trzeba wręcz powstrzymywać przed szarżą na pozycje wroga. Wyróżniają się od reszty nosząc metalowe maski w kształcie paszczy z ogromnymi zębiskami. Mają one powstrzymywać ich przed próbami pogryzienia przeciwników oraz chronią przed bronią najmniejszego kalibru. Dzicy są kręgosłupem każdego szturmu. Częstokroć wyposażani w Kampfhundy i narkotyki bojowe. Śmierć „Oni myślą że pod osłoną nocy, w głębi lasu, w swoim obozie są bezpieczni. hehe...My wyprowadzamy ich z tego błędu, raz i na zawsze" Specjaliści w walce psychologicznej i informacyjnej. Złożeni głównie z lekkiej piechoty zwiadowczej, wyposażonej w noktowizory, tłumiki płomieni i zaawansowane przyrządy celownicze, potrafią zniszczyć duże grupy wrogów, ani razu nie pokazując mu się na oczy. Ich metody walki mogą doprowadzić do obłędu i paniki każdego oponenta i charakteryzują się opanowaniem oraz swego rodzaju gracją (np. wypuszczanie jeńców z wszczepionymi nadajnikami GPS w celu znalezienia kryjówki nieludzi) . Mają w zwyczaju przywdziewanie skór i skalpów pokonanych wrogów oraz puszczania nagrań torturowanych nieludzi na wrogich falach radiowych lub z głośników umieszczonych na pojazdach. Wizerunek dopełnia informacja, że w ich szeregi wstępuje wielu sadystów i kryminalistów. Pełnią również funkcję kontrwywiadu dla całego ZGSR, by upewnić się, że autonomia nadana organizacji przez Metropolię, nie zostanie im odebrana. '''Charakterystyczne wyposażenie i jednostki': "Thory" – śmigłowiec szturmowy zapewniający wsparcie z powietrza lub samodzielnie wykonujący powierzone zadania. Ceniony za siłę ognia i możliwość prowadzenia ostrzału ze znacznych odległości. Oddziały pancerne – piechota uzbrojona w Termosy i Scyzoryki, przystosowana do walki miejskiej, gdzie jedynym sposobem by sterroryzować wroga jest bycie odpornym na jego ataki. Drużyny tego typu miażdżą wroga swoją nieustępliwością i siłą ognia. Głód „Po połączeniu C4,H8,Cl2 i S otrzymamy bezbarwną ciecz, która wypala swoje piętno na plugawcach, oczyszczając ich z życia i dając im zbawienie.” Specjaliści od walki chemicznej. Wszelkie ataki przeprowadzają w akompaniamencie chmur trujących gazów, chyba że stanowiłoby to zagrożenie dla cywili. Nagminnie używają miotaczy ognia, również takich montowanych na czołgach. W czasie walki bez przerwy nękają wroga atakami chemicznymi czasami stosując chmury siarki i białego fosforu jako zasłonę dla nacierających żołnierzy. Ze względu na swoją historię bardziej niż ktokolwiek nienawidzą zdrajców tj. ludzi , którzy stają przeciw Federacji. thumb|Żołnierze Głodu, w umundurowaniu galowym|164x164px '''Charakterystyczne wyposażenie i jednostki:' KW-12 – eksperymentalny czołg chemiczny konstrukcji radzieckiej. Wystrzeliwuje płyn, który paruje w kontakcie z powietrzem wydzielając zabójczy gaz. Ta właściwość umożliwia „zalanie” pozycji wroga morderczą substancją. Napancerne ładunki miotające – wyglądem przypominające miny przeciwpancerne ładunki zakładane na pancerze czołgów za pomocą zaczepów magnetycznych. W chwili detonacji wyrzucają różne zabójcze substancje na odległość kilkunastu metrów. Zazwyczaj montowane po trzy na przedni pancerz i sześć po bokach. Aktywator posiada dowódca pojazdu lub wybrany przez niego oficer piechoty. Kostuchy - zagorzali weterani, wyposażeni w najbardziej zaawansowane pancerze ochronne, pozwalające przetrwać temperatury od minus stu do kilku tysięcy Celsjusza, niemalże dowolną dawkę promieniowanie i inne podobne czynniki. Często wykorzystują tą przewagę i zalewają własne pozycje morzem napalmu, broni chemicznej i promieniotwórczej. Zaraza „Cierpliwa kostucha zbiera największe żniwa.” Specjaliści od walki bronią biologiczną. W swoim arsenale posiadają setki paskudnych chorób, od tych powszechnie występujących po straszliwie agresywne szczepy zdolne zabić lub unieszkodliwić oponenta w ciągu minut. Szczytowym osiągnięciem ich dziedziny jest broń działająca tylko na nieludzi, niesamowicie przydatna przy akcjach uwalnianiu zakładników. Dla „dżumo nośnych” nie liczy się liczebność przeciwnika z jakim przyjdzie im walczyć. Zarazki przez nich używane błyskawicznie rozprzestrzeniają się w każdej grupie, z którą przychodzi im walczyć. Stąd też wywodzi się taktyka wypuszczania zakażonych jeńców, by ci zarazili kolejnych nieludzi. Wiele broni przezeń używanych została wyizolowana z próbek krwi dostarczonych im przez NMZa. thumb|202px|Żołnierze Zarazy Jednakowoż absolutnym warunkiem, który musi spełniać każda używana przez ich choroba musi być istnienie na nią lekarstwa. Niekontrolowana epidemia zawsze będzie czymś złym. Dzięki możliwości doprowadzenia wroga do silnej gorączki biorą najwięcej jeńców. Swego czasu podpatrzyli u krwiopijców zwyczaj przywiązywania ciał pokonanych wrogów do swoich wozów. Uznali to za coś fajnego. Ale jeszcze fajniejszym uznali przywiązywanie jeszcze żywych nieludzi do swoich pojazdów. Posiadają też swoją drugą twarz - zamiłowanie do modyfikacji biologiczny i wykorzystania nieludzi w celach militarnych. Na drodze eksperymentów, doprowadzili do występowania w ich szeregach, ludzi modyfikowanych genetycznie i oddziałów w których wymieszani są ludzie i nieludzie. Swoje zapędy tłumaczą chęcią wydobycia maksymalnego potencjału ewolucyjnego człowieka i wykorzystanie go do utrzymania ludzkiej supremacji w Kraju. '''Charakterystyczne wyposażenie i jednostki:' Uzwar – specjalna mieszanka nieznanych składników wyzwalająca u pijącego nadludzką siłę, releks i zwinność oraz blokująca odczuwanie bólu. Jednakowoż jest to wyrok śmierci. Po około 20stu minutach dochodzi do niewydolności wielonarządowej i żołnierz umiera. Duże stężenie adrenaliny we krwi może odrobinę przedłużyć im życie, dlatego walczą z każdym wrogiem w zasięgu wzroku. Stosowany tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. thumb|110px|"Herkules" Herkulesi – w jednym na kilkadziesiąt przypadków człowiekowi udaje się przeżyć działanie Uzwaru.Zapada wtedy w śpiączkę, z której może go wybudzić tylko kolejna dawka napoju. Wciąż istnieje ryzyko, że tym razem ZGSRowiec zginie, ale jest na tyle małe, że żołnierzy w śpiączce uzbraja się w najbardziej zaawansowany sprzęt i trzyma uśpionych w oczekiwaniu na sytuację, w której będą mieli za zadanie odmienić losu bitwy. Wszyscy Herkulesi zostają zawczasu przeniesieni do Podboju. Drużyny ''Ubermensch'' - ludzcy żołnierze modyfikowani genetycznie w różnym stopniu, poczynając od lekko zwiększonych refleksu, siły, czy wytrzymałości, a kończąc na ludzkich tytanach, zdolnych gołymi rękoma zabić niemal każdego nieczłowieka spotykanego w Kraju. Wymieszani z normalnymi drużynami, wedle utajnionego algorytmu. Drużyny ''Tauros'' - oddziały złożone z żołnierzy minotaurów i ludzkich dowódców. Minotaury poddawane są eksperymentalnej kontroli umysłów, która w najmniejszy możliwy sposób ogranicza ich zmysły, oraz wyposażane w dedykowane opancerzenie, broń i ekwipunek. Jednostka znajduje się wciąż na liście eksperymentów terenowych. Podbój "Jesteśmy upadłymi aniołami. Upadamy, by zagrodzić drogę do bram nieba, podludziom którzy nie zasługują by choćby je ujrzeć." Złożona z najbardziej elitarnych żołnierzy jacy służą w ZGSR, szkoła specjalizujący się w powietrznym desancie. Są wzywani przez pozostała szkoły tylko w beznadziejnych sytuacjach, gdy nie można liczyć na wsparcie Batalionów ani Ścieżki. Posiadają rozproszone po całej Federacji bazy lotnicze. Ich zadaniem jest dostarczenie najpotężniejszej siły jaką dysponują ZGSRy, w jak najkrótszym czasie, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Służba w Podboju to największy zaszczyt jaki może spotkać ZGSRowca. Są dowodzeni przez niejakiego "Bezokiego"- potężnego maga, o którym (mimo zabiegów Hydry) mało wiadomo nawet w Pałacu. Ich symbolem jest ukoronowana czaszka z stalowymi kruczymi skrzydłami i otwartym szeroko okiem na czole. Charakterystyczne wyposażenie i jednostki: Buzdygany - żołnierze szturmowi wyposażeni w pancerze z silnikami rakietowymi i granatniki wzoru GASSA (granatnik automatyczny sprzężony z strzelbą automatyczną) umożliwiające nawiązanie walki na krótkim i długim dystansie) , których zadaniem jest bezlitosna eliminacja punktów oporu i siły żywej przeciwnika. W czasie walki używają plecaków rakietowych, by zająć miejsce lub na chwilę zawisnąć na wysokiej pozycji i prowadzić stamtąd ostrzał z granatników. Czasami zaś, szturmują najwyższe piętra różnoraki budynków. Przezywani Diablikami ze względu na dość częste przypadki ognia przyjacielskiego. 1 Uderzeniowy-Bezspadochronowy - kilkudziesięcioosobowy oddział żołnierzy, którzy dzięki modyfikacjom genetycznym i osprzętowi są wstanie przeżyć upadek z dowolnej wysokości bez spadochronu. O ile spadną na nogi. Są wykorzystywani do cichych zadań, gdyż wykrycie ich podczas desantu jest niemal niemożliwe. Są uzbrojeni w wyciszoną broń i mordercze skłonności. W czasie misji odznaczają się olbrzymią brutalnością i sadyzmem. Częstokroć torturują, gwałcą, a nawet konsumują swoich przeciwników. Najlepsze ich zdaniem przypadki nagrywają i po powrocie do koszar udostępniają na FedNecie. Upadli - weterani, którzy dopuścili się złamania przysięgi ZGSRu i by uniknąć publicznego zniesławienia i egzekucji, decydują się na honorowe samobójstwo w bitwie. Są zrzucani w grupach, w sam środek pozycji wroga, by wprowadzić tam jak największy zamęt i tylko zamęt. Bardzo nieliczny udaje się przeżyć i odkupić swoje winy. Przed Anihilacją jednostka te nie cieszyła się zbytnią aprobatą społeczności ZGSRów. Od czasu inwazji wojsk Legiona, są nieocenieni dla dowódców Federacji. Ważniejsze bitwy *niniejszy fragment został zredagowany przez Komisję Cenzorską. Po oryginalna wersję tekstu prosimy udać się do Centralnej Izby ZGSR na ulicy Wrześniowych Pogromów 17 w Metropolii. usunięto Marca 2016r. – W obozie pracy nieopodal usunięto nastąpił zorganizowany bunt więźniów. Nieludzie przejęli szczupłe zapasy broni rozpoczęli marsz przez otaczający ośrodek las, w celu złupienia okolicznych wsi. W okolicy wsi usunięto nawiązali kontakt z plutonem krwaworękich. Nieludzie zatrzymali swój pochód i czekali na rozwój wydarzeń umacniając swoje pozycje. Tymczasem z wsparciem dla ZGSR przyszli członkowie Zakonu Szkarłatnej Rzezi. Początkowo zakładano iż ZGSR zrezygnuje z możliwości walki, ale oni poprosili o pozwolenie na uczestnictwo w szturmie. Dowódca Szkarłatnej Rzezi udzielił im go. Zamierzał pokpić sobie z „żołnierzyków”. Ustalono 15 minut na przygotowanie, ale po 10 siły Zakonu niespodziewanie ruszyły do ataku. Po kilkudziesięciu metrach zostali jednak dogonieni przez wyładowane żołnierzami pojazdy wojennistów. Okazało się, że ci czekali od pięciu minut, aż Szkarłatna Rzeź będzie gotowa. Pierwsze do wroga dotarły transportery, które rozpoczęły szalony ostrzał pozycji nieludzi ze swoich wielkokalibrowych kaemów, podczas gdy piechota wysypywała się z ich pancernych cielsk. Dowódca Zakonu postanowił jednak zgarnąć jak najwięcej chwały dla siebie i swoich ludzi. Rozkazał im zewrzeć się z wrogiem, by utrudnić prowadzenie ostrzału ZGSRom. Mocno się zdziwił gdy usłyszał komendę „Bagnet na broń!” i do rzezi dołączyli krwiopijcy. Siły nieludzi szybko wyparto z lasu i oddziały Federacji wpadły do Obozu pracy. ZGSR nie ustępował Zakonowi w ilości przelanej tego dnia krwi. Ostatnie niedobitki nieludzi zostały zaszlachtowane w piwnicach ośrodka. Dowódca Karmazynowej Rzezi, siedząc na stosie trupów w korytarzu z sięgającą ud rzece krwi, rozkazał jednemu wojenniście przyprowadzić tu swojego dowódcę. Zamierzał chociaż nacieszyć się widokiem biednego oficera, zmuszonego do wejścia w tą rzekę krwi. „Zupełnie jak za pierwszym razem” – pomyślał. ZGSRowiec odszedł parę kroków, przystanął i krzyknął w głąb korytarza: „Kapitanie! Ten tu chce pogadać!”. Jeden z stojących dalej żołnierzy odwrócił się w jego stronę i podszedł. Cała jego twarz była umorusana w ziemi i zdobiło ją kilka świeżych zadrapań. „Przepraszam, że ja w takim stanie, ale jeszcze nie zdążyłem się ogarnąć po tej akcji. Kapitan usunięto. Do usług.” – powiedział. Dowódca Zakonu zaniemówił. Od tamtego czasu Wojna i Zakon Kryształowej Rzezi utrzymują bardzo dobre stosunki. 27 Marca 2016r. – Pluton Głodu przy wsparciu drużyny czołgów stara się powstrzymać pochód bandy orków kierowanej przez ludzkiego czarodzieja zwącego się Wikchaln. Do kontaktu doszło na otwartym polu, w pobliżu usunięto. ZGSR rozpoczął standardową procedurę ataków gazowych. W tym momencie czarownik przywołał silny wiatr z południa, który odsunął zabójcze opary od sił nieludzi. Siły ZGSR zdecydowały się na otwarty atak, by ocalić swój honor i pobliską ludność. Tego czarownik się nie spodziewał. W pierwszej chwili orkowie zostali zmiecieni przez nawałnicę napalmu i fosforu wystrzeliwanych z bliskiej odległości. Największe spustoszenie szerzyły dwa czołgi uzbrojone w miotacze ognia. Gdy tylko mag zorientował się w sytuacji przywołał dwa pioruny, które zniszczyły czołgi. Coś co miało w zamiarze załamać natarcie, w praktyce rozbudziło w żołnierzach wielką furię. Zaczęli nacierać ze z zdwojoną siłą. Czarownik przyzwał jeszcze silniejszy wiatr z południa. Tymczasem jedna wezwana na pomoc drużyna tej samej szkoły, zaszła grupę nieludzi właśnie z tamtej strony i otworzyła zbiorniki z bronią. Chmura gazu musztardowego gnana wiatrem wybiła połowę sił orków. W jej strefę rażenia dostał się Wikchaln. Osłabiony kontaktem z gazem przestał wspierać nieludzi. Kilkanaście sekund później został przebity bagnetem i dla pewności rozstrzelany. Z trzech biorących bezpośredni udział w starciu drużyn pozostało ledwie dziesięciu żołnierzy. usunięto Czerwca 2016r. – W Obozie Pracy usunięto doszło do powstania więźniów. Na miejsce dotarły dwie drużyny Śmierci. Gdy nieludzie próbowali opuścić więzienie zostali ostrzelani przez uzbrojonych w lunety i tłumiki żołnierzy. Nieludzie w panice rzucili się z powrotem do murów Obozu. Tymczasem z przelatującego nad nimi helikoptera zrzucono ulotki przedstawiające sceny tortur i żądania poddania się. W przeciwnym przypadku właśnie tak skończą. Nieludzie zebrali się na placu by przedyskutować co zrobią. W samym środku zażartej wymiany zdań na mury więzienia, z helikopterów, zdesantowały się dwie drużyny śmiercionośnych. Rozpoczęli ostrzał z broni maszynowej i granatników zabijając wielu nieludzi. Ci którzy przeżyli zgodzili się poddać. usunięto Czerwca 2016r. – Kolejne powstanie w obozie pracy. Na miejscu stawiła się jedna drużyna Zarazy. Nim nieludzie opuścili ośrodek spadły na nich pociski moździerzy zawierające eksperymentalne wirusy. Po 12 godzinach nie został w środku nikt żywy. usunięto Lipca 2016r. – oddział elfich terrorystów próbuje wysadzić tamę na rzece usunięto. Na miejsce dociera pluton Głodu. Cel powstrzymać elfów i pojmać ich cieszącą się złą sławą przywódczynię usunięto. Już na podejściu jedna drużyna ginie od eksplozji samochodu pułapki. Elfy zabarykadowały się w wnętrznościach tamy. Do systemu wentylacyjnego wpuszczono gaz usypiający. Okazuje się, że terroryści zostawili szereg małych pułapek. Pospiech z jakim próbowano je rozbroić (nie wiadomo było czy ładunki mające rozerwać tamę nie zostały już podłożone i nie mają zapalnika czasowego) doprowadził do śmierci sześciu żołnierzy. Beznadziejność tych strat rozpaliła w pozostałych ZGSRowcach wielka furię. Znalezionych elfów wyciągali na powierzchnię i po przebudzeniu zatłukli na śmierć. usunięto przekazali w ręce władz Federacji dopiero 12 godzin po pojmaniu, całą w siniakach i ledwo żywą. Na pytanie co się z nią stało, dowódca oddziału odpowiedział: „Miała być żywa. Nikt nie doprecyzował, że niezgwałcona." Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures